Wolf!
by lisax1x
Summary: Percy runs away from camp after being replaced by his new half brother, but after he leaves he is attacked and bitten by a werewolf and joins the pack. A year later he must return to camp to help fight a new enemy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Percy sat by the stream and thought. He had been thinking a lot recently, and the stream was his favourite place to be in the forest. Tomorrow was the anniversary of the day he ran away from camp. Thinking back on it, it was probably the best decision he ever made. Some would say it was the worst. But if he didn't run away he would never had met the pack. He got lost in the flashback of that influential day when everything he knew changed.

It was a normal day at Camp Half Blood and Percy was feeling irritated and it was all because of his half brother Tyler. Ever since he got back from his quest he had been acting like a jerk. The popularity must have gone to his head because everyone had been treating him like something special since he retrieved an apple of immortality from the Garden of the Hesperides. Even some of his closest friends had seemed to replace him. Almost all. Thalia and Nico seemed to be the only ones immune to Tyler's charm.

It was around 8:00 and because it was June it wouldn't de dark until 11:00 or later so he had plenty of time for relaxing and hanging out with friends. He wanted to go down to the beach because the water always calmed him down. As he got down to the water edge he saw two figures. He thought nothing of it until they started laughing loudly. That was when he realised he recognised them. It was his girlfriend Annabeth and Tyler. He froze when he saw what was happening. They kept moving closer to each other till their lips touched.

That was the thing that set him off. Annabeth was the most important person to him and she had just kissed his half brother. They had gone through so much together and now she had replaced him. He knew he couldn't stand to look at either one of them another second of his life so he turned and swiftly ran away.

While he ran he thought of places he could go. He knew he couldn't go home because his mom would encourage him to return and would tell camp where he was. He also couldn't go near the sea because Poseidon would know he was there. He went on until it was dark stopping every time he ran out of breath and then started running again. By nightfall he was exhausted and freezing so he stopped for the night and sat drown. He was in a forest and he realised he didn't bring any supplies so he couldn't light a fire. But it was summer so he wouldn't freeze to death but he would need to obtain some supplies soon.

As he began to drift off he heard grass moving and leaves rustling. He quickly got to his feet and uncapped his sword riptide. He wondered if it would work on an ordinary animal or if it was just mythical creatures. Chiron said it couldn't ham morals.

What he saw next shocked him. It was a wolf. But this wolf was massive. It had long silver fur and teeth like knives and huge paws armed with five sharp claws. What stood out about it was its pale golden eyes which looked intelligent.

He didn't have time to marvel as the wolf reared up and let out an inhuman howl.

Percy could risk fighting the wolf but it could be a normal wolf and then if he attacked it he would be killed. His other option was to run away. Then again this wolf might not be hungry. The wolf decided for him. As it leapt forward it knocked the sword out of his hand and stood snarling a few meters away. He knew it was hopeless but he ran.

He only got about ten steps away before he felt the harsh rip of claws in his shoulder. He doubled over in pain and the wolf knocked him over. The wolf could have went for the easy kill and bitten his throat like Percy was expecting but instead the wolf bit his wrist. The wolf left then leaving Percy bleeding and confused. Why had it not killed him? That was the last thing he thought as everything went black.

He woke up days later with his shoulder healed like it never got scratched. The bite mark was still there and he was surrounded by unfamiliar faces. As it turned out the wolf was a mythological creature.

A werewolf!

Now he was one of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It took a while for Percy to adjust to his new life style.

But first he had to learn the ropes of being a werewolf.

For a while the change was uncontrollable but after a few months he could chose what form he wanted to be. Then there was his new strength, stamina and senses. He had the power of the wolf along with its stamina. He could also see the tiniest details from far away and had an incredible sense of smell along with terrific hearing. There was a house in the forest where the wolves could go when they were human. There sixteen members of the pack and five of them were girls. There seemed to be two groups, the wolves that actually liked the change and the wolves that regretted the change since the day it happened.

Percy was part of the first group. Becoming a werewolf solved so many problems for him. The person that changed him was called Charlie, and he hated being a wolf, which was horrible because he just so happened to be the alpha. The day he was bitten he had been in a horrific mood. That was why he was bitten. Charlie had apologised many times but when he found out Percy liked the change he offered him the task of leading the pack. Charlie didn't want to be a wolf let alone led a pack of them.

Percy accepted so when he had trained enough and if the pack approved he would become alpha.

This was fine to Percy as he was used to leading.

But before he could lead he needed to learn. So Charlie trained and taught him about everything wolf related. Werewolves communicated in special ways. If they needed to, they could visualise a picture or event and the rest of the pack could see it. It was important if a wolf needed urgent help.

Another thing that was ironic was that werewolves were immortal. He had given up immortality when the gods offered it only to become immortal in the end.

He wanted to keep in contact with Nico and Thalia but he wasn't sure how. He was planning on never setting eyes on the camp again, so he couldn't visit them. He had sent messages a few times but because they didn't know where he was, they couldn't reply. He wondered if the others were looking for him.

He quickly stopped thinking about his old friends because it only bought back painful memories. Instead he thought about his new ones. He liked all his fellow pack members but he only had two close ones. Jayden and Talia. Jayden was a great friend but had a very odd sense of humour and Talia was an amazing person and he really liked her. There were a few sly comments from Jayden about how much he liked her but he always told him they were only friends.

He was brought out of his thought by a howl for help and an image filled his mind of another wolf with golden eyes and fur black as the night but this was not a member of his pack. It was a lone wolf like the ones that had been attacking recently. Wolves kept showing up, fighting them, and then retreating like they were testing the packs defences. He wished he knew what they were doing.

He got up from where he had been sitting and headed towards the distressed wolf.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Percy was the first to arrive at the clearing where the intruder was and the scene has horrific. The wolf that sent out the distress call (Marak) was badly injured. There was blood pouring from wounds from the shoulder, stomach and neck which stained his chocolate brown fur red.

The wolf responsible was standing over him and from the look of his outstretched claws was about to finish Marak off.

Before thinking Percy lunged at the stranger biting at his throat and legs.

The other wolf was stunned but quickly got over his shock. He tied to lash out at Percy several times but he kept dodging. The wolf growled menacingly like he wasn't expecting him to be able to fight him. The wolf stopped to catch its breath so Percy took advantage of his opponents' momentary weakness. But as he pounced the wolf dodged sideways and Percy missed him.

The wolf pounced on Percy scratching his back and biting the back of his neck. Percy snarled and turned around trying to knock his opponent off his feet but the wolfs was faster and left three scratches on his muzzle.

As he reeled back in pain six more members of the pack arrived. Seeing as he was out numbed the wolf fled. Three wolves went after him; two wolves went to help Marak and a pure white wolf which he recognized as Talia came over to him. She had a worried look in her eyes but he licked her muzzle to show he was ok.

They both headed over to help the others.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Marak was in bad shape but Percy and the others managed to help him limp back to the house. Percy's own wounds were looked at but there was nothing serious. This was the most dangerous attack yet.

Now the whole pack was worried because this was the fifth attack in a week and this was getting to be a major problem. They needed to know what these rouge wolves wanted and soon before one of the attacks where fatal. But who was there they could go to for help. Percy would never in a thousand years suggest Camp Half Blood.

As it turned out the problem resolved itself.

At Camp Half Blood

The camp was in a state of panic.

There were werewolves attacking camp and for some reason the boundaries weren't working because these wolves strolled in and out of camp at leisure. They had called Olympus for help and the Hunters of Artemis had arrived this morning. They had called a meeting to discuss what to do.

The cabin leaders where all present and so where some of the hunters.

"Let's start this meeting of now Chiron said does anyone has a suggestion on how to get rid of this wolf problem".

No one spoke up. Chiron sighed.

"Don't you know how to deal with werewolves" Tyler asked the hunters.

Again no one said anything but a few of the older members exchanged glances.

"What is the point of bringing these losers here if they don't even know what to do" exclaimed Tyler.

"Percy would know what to do" someone in the background muttered. There were a few murmurs of agreement and Tyler scowled.

"Should we tell them" one hunter asked Thalia. Thalia sighed and nodded.

"We really do need help and who knows werewolves better than werewolves said Thalia, but I'm not sure if they will be willing to help us after what happened the first time we met".

Thalia got up and started to speak. "There is someone that could help you she said, but they are another group of werewolves that live roughly 25 miles from here.

There was a big uproar.

"We want help not another pack to deal with Tyler said angrily we already have one pack attacking us never mind another". Everyone nodded in agreement.

"But we've met this pack before about two or three years ago and they aren't hostile" argued Thalia.

"Don't you _hunt_ monsters" said Clarisse.

"Fine it was just a suggestion but I suppose you're not that desperate" Thalia huffed.

"It isn't a bad idea said Annabeth, who was standing up for her friend, and werewolves would know what other werewolves think like and would know how to fight them".

Annabeth was a very important member of camp and if she or Chiron said it was a good idea to team up with the wolves everyone would go along with it.

Then its settled Thalia where exactly do this other pack live.

Percy's Pov

We were all in the garden when a group of strangers arrived.

I froze when I saw them because I instantly recognized them. Two of them anyway. The two I recognized where Thalia who in normal circumstances I would be ecstatic to see, and Tyler. Talia and Jayden who I was sitting next to noticed and glanced at me.

Charlie and the other members got up to meet them. I stayed well back so no one would recognize me and Talia and Jayden stayed with me. Hopefully they were lost and needed directions so they would be gone soon.

While I waited for the others to come back I paced back and forth.

"Something wrong" Jayden asked.

I ignored him and kept pacing while Jayden and Talia exchanged worried glances.

I stopped and looked horrified when the campers and hunted were actually invited in. What was going on?

"Come on lets go in, I want to go see who they are" said Jayden.

"You go" I spat. Jayden looked hurt so I guess I said it a bit too harshly.

Just then Charlie came out to come fetch us and said "come on guys we might have a solution to our neighbour problem".

He flinched when he saw my expression.

"What's Wong with him" he asked Talia.

"We don't know" she whispered back.

The three headed in towards the house but as they walked away Charlie shouted back to Percy, "Hey Percy, you coming or what".

Thanks to his enhanced hearing he heard the commotion from inside the house. "Percy" someone said from inside the house. Thalia appeared at the door, took one look at him and an up to give him a bone crushing hug, then pushed him back and shouted "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN".


	5. Chapter 5

Wolf Chapter 5

Thalia Pov

Things were going great so far. The wolves had been very hostile at first when they remembered the events of the last time we met. There had been a misunderstanding which had resulted in a hunt and since then they had kept out of each other's way.

But after they explained their situation they found that something similar was happening to the wolves. That couldn't be a coincidence. They were invited in to discuss an alliance, while one wolf went out to fetch three others. For creatures with such incredible speed they were taking a while.

Just then she heard a shout from outside.

"Hey Percy, you coming or what" asked someone from outside.

All our heads went up even though it was almost impossible that it would be our Percy.

"Percy" I said. I went over to the door and what I saw took my breath away.

Percy was standing a few meters away. He looked exactly the same as the day he disappeared except for one difference. His eyes were yellow and flecked brilliantly with every shade of gold and hazel but it was definitely him.

I gasped and ran over to give him a hug because I was so relieved to see him. Then I got really angry. He disappeared for a year only keeping contact to tell them he wasn't dead, and not even telling them where he was and then it turns out he was a werewolf!

"Where have you been" I demanded.

"What's going on" someone said. I turned around and saw nearly everyone looked confused, but Tyler looked furious.

Everyone went back inside and everything was explained. We then made plans of the wolves to move to camp and help us. I wasn't interested so I went over to Percy and asked him to go a walk with me.

"Ok he agreed" as he got up.

Percy Pov

Thalia asked me to come a walk with her. I agreed because the least I could do was talk to her after being gone so long. I owed her a conversation.

We walked into the forest and I lead her to the stream.

"This is my favourite place in the forest" I told her. She didn't say anything. We sat in silence for a while until at last she spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me, we could have kept in contact".

"I told you I was ok" I replied.

Then she got really mad. "That is the only thing you told us, we looked everywhere and couldn't find you, do you have any idea how worried everyone was. Me, Nico, Chiron, Annabeth I even think Clarisse was worried.

I couldn't hold in a snarl. She looked taken aback then asked what the big deal was.

"Annabeth I scoffed, as if she would care".

"Off course she would care, she cried buckets when you left".

"Why" I demanded.

"Well she was your girlfriend she loves you".

"It really looked like she loved me when she kissed my half bother" I burst out. I couldn't hold onto my human form any longer so I burst into a wolf and ran off leaving her looking stunned.


	6. Chapter 6

Wolf! Chapter 6

The next morning the pack moved into camp. Percy was still nowhere to be found so Thalia was feeling really guilty but camp was buzzing with the news that Percy was hopefully going to come back. At least for a while.

The was a meeting that morning because no one knew what the rouge pack were up to. They weren't sure but it seemed that there was someone else behind it as werewolves are peaceful creatures and would never attack another pack and the camp just for the fun of it. But who could it be?

Unknown Pov

I was sitting in the throne room thinking about what I would do once I destroyed the camp when one of my wolves came up to me (in human form).

"Sir we have a problem and we need you word to go ahead" he said.

"Well what is it" I asked.

"Evan wasn't able to kill Percy Jackson in the attack yesterday" he told me.

"Didn't I say the one thing he had to do yesterday was to make sure that he died?" I asked.

"Yes but it wasn't possible he is a very good fighter, and he did injure him"

"I don't care I just want him out of the way of my plans, the next time you meet make sure he is killed" I shouted furiously.

"There is something else" he said.

"What is it now" I asked exasperated.

"The pack and Camp Half Blood have formed an alliance".

I frowned and thought for a second. I wasn't sure if this was going to make a big difference to my plans. Once I made up my mind I told him to go ahead with the current plans. We would launch the attack on Camp Half Blood tomorrow as planned.

**So**rr**y for the sho**r**t chapter will write longer one next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

Wolf! Chapter 7

Percy Pov

After my argument with Thalia I ran through the forest to try and calm myself down. It helped a little; I loved the feeling of the wind through my fur and the dirt under my paws. It was an amazing feeling. I had no idea where I was going but eventually when it got dark I had to stop to rest. I fell asleep still in my wolf form and not having a clue what forest I was in.

That morning when I woke up I was calmer and I knew everyone must be worrying. The next thing I noticed was that my surroundings were familiar, but I knew it wasn't the forest that me and the other wolves lived in so why was it so familiar. I wandered around and tried to get my bearings. I still had no idea where I was.

The whole of that day I did what a normal wolf would do and hunted while trying to find the pack. It was hopeless.

The next day I searched until I finally got to the edge of the forest and when I did I only found my way out because of all the shouting. I was shocked with what I found. It was Camp Half Blood and it was being overrun with werewolves and various types of monsters. My pack was doing the best they could but they couldn't fight to the best of their ability because of the campers running around. It was a full scale attack and there was a lot more of them than there was of us.

The main fight was on the beach where Thalia, Grover, Annabeth, Nico, Tyler, Talia and Jayden were all fighting a whole horde of werewolves. It was going well and he was about to go join them when he saw a wolf get a major blow on Talia and she let out a howl of pain.

I let out a furious growl and leapt at the wolf. I wanted to rip out its throat for hurting her. It was the wolf from that attack on Marak. I might have been imaging it but I thought I saw a wolfy grin on his face. But it disappeared when he saw my back up coming from behind.

I was even more surprised when he ran off into the forest. I was still fuming with him for hurting my best friend so I chased after him.

I was running after him when he suddenly stopped. I came to a quick halt looked around to see where he went. He came up behind me and scratched my sides while biting my neck. My knees buckled and I gasped in pain.

He came at me again aiming at my throat but before he reached me I rolled away leaving his mouth full of empty air. I jumped on his back trying to use my weight to send him crashing down but he pulled away which sent me sprawling. I landed on my back and as I lay on the ground trying to get my breath back he tore at my stomach with his teeth and claws.

I yelped in pain and rolled over to protect my now bleeding stomach. He leapt at me and sent me crashing into the tree. The impact was enough to make the tree come down. The wolf was able to get away but sadly I could barely stand let alone get out the way of the tree in time.

It landed on my back leg.

I heard the snap before I felt it. Surges of pain went shooting through my leg and I couldn't hold in a howl of agony. After that my vision blurred. I made out that the wolf had left. Probably knew I was going to die so it just left me here.

It wasn't long befog I heard footsteps and voices. People were shouting but I couldn't focus on the voices there was only pain. The last thing I felt was that I was being moved before I blacked out.

Talia Pov

It was pretty much the worst morning of my life. Percy was missing and now I was being attacked. They had ambushed us and now I was fighting on the beach with five humans I didn't know and Jayden. One particularly irritating one with black hair and green eyes was trying to do all the fighting and show of his fighting moves but he was really getting in the way.

I was fighting the wolf that had attacked Marak when I had to dodge out of the way of the green eyed boy and the wolf dung his claws deep into my side. I howled in pain and as I did I heard a furious growl behind me.

I looked around and saw a gigantic wolf with mostly black fur but white paws, muzzle and tip of the tail. I instantly recognized him as Percy. As we all looked at where the aggressive noise was coming from, the other wolf ran into the forest. Percy hesitated before sprinting of to go and fight him. I started to follow but Jayden barked to tell me there were others that needed our help more than Percy.

When we had finished of the monsters and the rest of the army retreated we all turned back to humans to take care of the wounded. Luckily there weren't too many. As we were helping we were interrupted by an ear splitting howl. It tore through the camp like a tornado. It was a cry of agony and I instantly knew where it came from. A few werewolves along with me and Jay ran to the place where we heard the howl and so did the centaur who had a few campers on his back.

I was horrified by what I saw which was Percy lying on the ground as a wolf with a tree lying on his back leg. I ran over to him with my heart pounding. He was still breathing but it was uneven. We all helped move him back to camp where some of the sons of Apollo did their best to treat him but they weren't vets. I sat with Jay on the beach and tried my best to think optimistic.


	8. Chapter 8

Wolf! Chapter 8

Percy Pov

When I woke up I knew I was alive because I felt pain. Surely if I was dead I wouldn't be able to feel anything. I recognized the room I was in. I was in the big house.

I was still a wolf but I wasn't covered in blood anymore. My leg was in bandages and all my cuts were stitched up. I slowly got up which didn't hurt too much. I took a few steps but had to stop when it became too painful. I wanted to get out of this room because it reeked of human scents which wolves hate.

I got to the door and stopped. Wolves can't open doors. I was about to change back to human when the door opened and a man walked in. It was Apollo. He looked shocked to see me standing in front of him.

"How are you standing he asked, the last time I came into check on you were out cold".

I started to tell him I didn't know how either, but all that came out of my mouth was series of barks.

"Sorry you can change back now" he said.

After I changed back he had to re bandage my leg.

"I want to go now" I told him.

"I don't think you should go until you leg is a bit better" he told me.

"I wasn't asking for you permission" I told him while glaring.

"Ok, ok but if it gets worse then I'll need to bring you back in" he said while opening the door.

I half jogged half limped through the doorway. It was the middle of the night so the camp was all silent. He wasn't the least bit tired after being unconscious for so long so he headed down to the beach.

He was very surprised when he saw Talia sitting there. I came up silently behind her.

"Shouldn't you be asleep" I asked her. She gasped when she saw me.

"I thought you were injured and unconscious" she told me.

"I heal fast" I reminded her.

"But still even for a werewolf that was fast" she said. I shrugged. "You are an idiot she said, you could have died today and all you do is shrug" she scoffed.

"But I'm fine and I'm here now I told her.

"I know" she said and hugged me. I was surprised. We had never had such close contact before, but it felt nice. I hugged her back. It was a while until I noticed she was crying.

"What's wrong" I asked he horrified at having made her cry.

"I was so scared I was going to lose you today she said as silent tears rolled down her cheeks. You are my best friend".

"It's ok I will never leave you".

"You can't promise that".

"But I can try my hardest now come on lets go inside and get some sleep" I told he while leading her down the beach. It would have been a perfect night if I wasn't still in pain.


	9. Chapter 9

Wolf! Chapter 9

The next morning Percy woke up in the temporary cabin made for the wolves during their stay. He quickly got washed and dressed just in time as the rest of the pack where already heading down to the pavilion for breakfast. He silently made up his mind that he would go with them. He would have to see his former friends sometime and he couldn't stop eating just to stay away from them.

He sat at the Artemis table with the rest of the pack because she was the Greek goddess of wolves. He was uncomfortable because he was sure the campers were all looking at him. Just to be sure he looked up and saw everyone was, but as his gaze shifted from his breakfast to them they all adverted their gazes. All except Tyler. They caught each other's eyes and he glared. Percy got annoyed and let out a low growl under his breath. Tyler shivered and looked away.

After breakfast as the campers headed out to their activities and Percy was heading out to patrol the camp he was caught up by a whole group of his old friends. Grover, Nico, Thalia, Conner, Travis, Clarisse and Annabeth.

"Hey Percy said Grover nervously long time no see". The others behind him all smiled timidly. Percy didn't say anything or smile. "I was just wondering if maybe you would like to come down to the beach with us tonight" he continued.

"Maybe another time" he replied simply but regretted it as Grover's expression became sad.

"Okay" he said sadly and began to walk away. The others looked back disappointed.

"Wait I'll go I said quickly but as long as I can bring my friends".

"That's good Grover exclaimed see you at 7:00 and bring whoever you want".

I changed as I hit the tree line. What have I got myself into he thought? He ran around the borders all day and there was no sign of the werewolves. As he ran he thought about that night. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, he did miss some of his old friends and it would be good to see them again.

At lunch he asked Talia and Jayden if they wanted to come with him and they said yes. This might actually be good he thought. His old friends and his new ones all hanging out together with no stupid half bothers. He was excited as he finished his afternoon patrol.

At seven he went down to the beach and was taken aback at what he saw. All the others that came to see him earlier where their but there was someone who wasn't. Tyler was sitting on the beach with a huge smirk on his face as if he knew that he had just ruined Percy's night. It would be a miracle if he got through the night without attacking him.


	10. Chapter 10

Wolf! Chapter 10

Percy walked down to the beach in a foul mood. Did Tyler need to ruin everything? And this means that even after everything that happened his friends had stayed friendly with him even after what happened. They might not know what happened he told himself. Then a horrible thought struck him. Were Annabeth and Tyler dating?

Before he could think too much about this the others noticed him. Jayden and Talia were already sitting down so instead of walking over to greet the main group he sat next to them. This seemed to please them.

"Hey glad you showed up said Jayden I was worrying that you where replacing us".

"I could never replace you" he said a bit stiffly.

"You alight" asked Talia.

"Course" he said shortly. Just then the others came over to see them. They all went through the introductions and then they began to have a long talk about everything that had happened the past year. Percy tried to make his answers as brief as possible but they wanted every detail.

They finally asked the most important question. Why did you run away?

He looked up and caught Annabeth's eye. She had a guilty look on her face and that was when he knew that she hadn't told them what happened that night. He could now tell them the truth and get her back if he wanted. Her and Tyler. But there was still a part of him that loved her and he knew from looking at those amazing stormy grey eyes that he didn't want to say the real reason he ran away.

By now everyone was wondering why the long pause so he quickly adverted his gaze before they noticed him looking at her. He heard Tyler laughing under his breath. This made him angry.

"What's so funny" he said trying to keep his voice calm.

"You he said your pathetic".

"And why would that be" he snarled.

"You're not even gonna tell them" he scoffed.

"I thought you would be happy that I wasn't going to tell them he said; it would save you looking like the pig you are. By now everyone was very confused.

"What are you two talking about" Nico asked.

"Nothing" Percy said a bit too hastily. They all frowned. Tyler laughed a cold cruel laugh.

"Like I said pathetic" he spat. This made something inside Percy snap. He let out a canine growl while pushing past the others and towering over his bother. He was shaking with anger and the stress for him to stay human.

"You want a fight" Percy threatened.

"Bring it" said a fearless Tyler.

Percy Pov

We were going to fight on the beach. The others particularly Jayden and Talia had tried to talk him out of it. They were worried because they had never seen him like this. They were used to seeing him carefree and happy.

I faced Tyler who drew out a sword from his belt. I felt unsure for a second. I had kept riptide in my pocket but I hadn't used it for a year. Tyler had been practising sword fighting and battle skills while I had been learning and discovering my new werewolf powers. So was I supposed to fight as a human or as a wolf?

Before I could decide Tyler came at me swinging his sword. I quickly dodged and uncapped riptide. If I needed to I could change but I wanted to see if he was still good with a sword. As the battle progressed I found I was still good just a bit rusty but the moves seemed to come naturally to me. Tyler was better than the last time we had meet and had managed to get in a few cuts and was clearly at an advantage because my leg was still healing. Werewolves have the natural ability to heal quicker than humanly possible, but my leg was still sore and a bit stiff.

At the end of five minutes we were both breathing heavily. We had drawn quite a crowd and a saw a few drachmas being exchanged so I knew that they were making bets on who was going to win. Exhaustion made Tyler impulsive and rash. He tried to stab me in a quick attempt to finish the battle but I caught his hilt and twisted it. The sword dropped out of his hand and I pushed the point of my sword under his chin.

"I win" I whispered. Everyone cheered and I turned to find lots of smiling faces. I looked over to see Jayden and Talia and they beamed back. I started to walk over to them but their expressions changed from joy to horror.

"Percy watch out" Jayden shouted. I tuned around to see Tyler charging at me. At the last second I dodged and he went head first into the sand. This made me mad. How had he been replaced by this guy? You turn you back on him after a fight is finished and he tries to stab you from behind. I would never have done this; a fight is a fight but Tyler couldn't seem to accept this.

I snarled and turned on him. I felt my bones shift as I changed from human to wolf. Tyler's eyes were filled with fear and I could hear screams from behind. I lifted my huge paw and extended my claws. One scratch would do him good I thought.

But then I heard a howl that wasn't mine. It was a call of help and it was coming from the woods. I could already see Jayden and Talia in their wolf forms. I didn't wait to check if they were following behind as I ran to see the damage.


	11. Chapter 11

Wolf! Chapter 11

Percy Pov

I had a sick feeling in my stomach as I raced towards the clearing where the wolf was. I was expecting the kind of scene like I had found the day of Marak's attack. What I found was Charlie lying on the ground with no visible wounds. I ran over to him to see what was the matter with him. I wasn't sure if I should change back in case there were monsters of some kind lurking in the shadows.

He either didn't notice me or he was unconscious so I nuzzled his hand. He didn't open his eyes. I started to get nervous even though I could hear his heart beat because of my wolf hearing. I didn't know what was wrong with him. The only thing that I could notice was that abnormal was that there were two thin trails of blood running from his nostrils. It looked like a nose bleed.

That was when Jayden and Talia arrived and Charlie's heart beat got a bit more uneven. I barked at them to tell them to go around the edges of the clearing to check that there were no monsters waiting to ambush us so that we could change back and help Charlie.

Once they got back we all changed and crowed around the unconscious boy. Seeing as I was second in command I sent out an emergency howl before changing back. It scared me to think that if Charlie died I would take charge. We had planned it that I would take over the pack as soon as I was ready but it all seemed too soon.

None of us had any idea what to do or what was wrong but we didn't have time to hesitate because his pulse was slowing down. It wasn't long till the others arrived and they all huddled around and tried to figure out what to do. It was then that Charlie started to come around.

"Charlie what happened?"

"Are you ok?"

"What should we do?"

Questions shot in every direction and everyone was talking at the same time so I had to take charge.

"Quiet, he can't speak and we need to get him back to the camp, I shouted above the rest. Sam, Cole and Jack, take Charlie straight to camp while the rest of us guard the boundaries to make sure this isn't a diversion. Everyone nodded and headed off to do there appointed jobs.

I went to help the others patrol the borders. I ran as fast as I could and only stopped to catch my breath. I was about to carry on but I saw a shining light coming from the inside of a cave. I growled and thought I had found the person that had attacked Charlie.

The light got brighter the closer I came until I could barely see. That is when is heard the voice.


	12. Chapter 12

Wolf! Chapter 12

Percy Pov

I stopped at the mouth of the cave when I heard the voice. It was coming from the same source as the bright light. I knew just from looking at the man that he was a god. He was dressed in armour and a cape that was lined with animal fur. He had a long flowing hair and beard and was also wearing a horned helmet and carrying a spear. But the thing that stood out the most was that he only had one hand.

I growled at him and tensed to pounce.

"Be at peace" he said while raising a hand. His voice was almost familiar and he had a strange aura around him that made me feel angry. I suddenly remembered the last time I felt this way. It was whenever I was around Ares. I was pretty sure that someone that had the same qualities as Ares wasn't someone that I could trust.

The god seemed to know my train of thought and smiled while saying "I know that you have had a bad experience with a war god." How did he know that I thought, getting more and more suspicious by the moment.

"I have only come to warn you of the coming danger" he continued. "You must be ready, this battle is not like anything you have could have imagined in your wildest dreams."

I tilted my head getting more interested now.

"You must be wondering what the new danger is" he went on. "I must apologise for bringing my problems to you but anyway the leader of this army is Fenrir."

I was pretty sure that Fenrir was a wolf monster from Norse mythology.

"Allow me to introduce myself my name is Tyr and I am the Norse god of war."

That would explain a lot I thought.

"Fenrir escaped from his prison and has unfortunately came to you world. Now that I have got the explanation out of the way I must warn you, Fenrir sees you as a threat which is why you have been targeted by that black wolf, Evan. He is Fenrir's right hand man and once he finds out that you were not destroyed he will be furious."

The light started to dim.

"I don't have long but you must stay safe because if you don't Fenrir cannot be defeated. He will only fall in battle if he is defeated by the alpha of the pack. No matter how hard anyone fights you must deliver the final blow"

But I'm not the alpha of the pack I wanted to say but it all that came out was a bark.

Tyr smiled sadly. "Sadly you friend doesn't have long left" he said. As the light got dimmer his voice seemed to get more quiet until at last he just faded.

It seemed too sudden and I didn't even realise that now I couldn't ask what he meant by my friend didn't have much time left. Charlie couldn't be dying it was a false alarm. He was going to be fine. All of a sudden I doubted that everything would be fine this time. I should have been happy to have this bit of information but all I could think of was that Charlie was really dying. All of a sudden the future looked a whole lot worse.


	13. Chapter 13

Wolf! Chapter 13

The next week was hard on all the pack. They were trying to get on with the campers while trying to get over the loss of the alpha. It was a bit tense between the two sides since Percy and Tyler's fight. Luckily Percy had arrived in time to break up all the fights that broke out (mainly between the Ares cabin) but it was getting increasingly difficult. Now that they knew who they were fighting against everyone was trying to find out more about Nose mythology.

Percy was lying on the beach and reading a book about it. One part of it that he found was particularly interesting was the parts Fenrir.

He was the son of the demoniac god Loki and a giantess, Angerboda .Fearing Fenrir's strength and knowing that only evil could be expected of him, the gods bound him with a magical chain. When the chain was placed upon him, Fenrir bit off the hand of the god Tyr. He was gagged with a sword and was destined to lie bound to a rock until the Ragnarök (Doomsday), when he will break his bonds and fall upon the gods.

He was distracted from the passage as he heard someone come up from behind him. He marked his page and tuned to face the person he hoped he would never have to talk to again. It was Annabeth.

The wolf in him told him to bolt like any animal would but he would look like a coward. He wasn't afraid of a weak human girl. He mentally backtracked. A year ago he would never had thought that in a million years.

She sat down beside him but didn't say anything. They stayed like that for a while until Annabeth couldn't take it anymore.

"Why won't you talk to me" she asked. Percy was stunned hearing her voice for the first time since she broke his heart a year ago.

"What do you want me to say" he asked.

"Tell me why you didn't tell, that first day on the beach" she asked.

"I just didn't that's all you need to know".

Annabeth huffed but didn't say anything.

"I tried to stop you that day once I realised you saw me and Tyler, but you're faster than you think" she said guiltily. Percy winced and closed his eyes as bad memories came flooding back. The thought that Annabeth cared what happened to him was unrealistic after so long of thinking that she had replaced him. He snarled to bring himself out of his thoughts.

"Are you mad" she asked.

"Not as much as before" he said carefully. It was still a sore subject for him. "It helped that I found a new family".

"Are we not good enough for you" Annabeth said in a moment of anger then realised what she said and backtracked. "I'm sorry you had every right to move on and find someone else but I want you to know that I still think of you as a part of this family.

"I can be a part of two I pointed out I'm a werewolf and a demigod".

Annabeth left soon after and the rest of the day passed by without any further attack.

When Percy left the beach he went to the arena to practise fighting, he meet some campers and werewolves practising together. The campers were teaching the wolves to fight with swords and the wolves were teaching the campers the best places to aim for when fighting other werewolves.

It surprised him because they were the ones that had been fighting earlier. He decided it would be best to change and observate in case there was another fight. Once he was sure that everything was fine he joined in.

He was fighting in wolf form with one of the older more experienced wolves and he was finding it a pretty hard work out. He lost his footing and rolled to the ground, hearing Tyler's laughter from behind him. He didn't even know that Tyler was there. As soon as he heard him laughing at him he was filled with rage and adrenalin. Then he was filled with extra strength. It felt as though there was fire in his veins and he saw dark purple in his vision. It was almost as if a bust of energy shot through him and into his opponent who went flying backwards.

There was a murmur as people whispered about what had just happened. Percy wasn't even sure. No one had seen anything like it. The purple glow around Percy died and the energy left him while the wolf slowly recovered. Percy had never done anything like that before so he wondered if it something to do with that he was now the packs alpha. If it was he wondered if there where any more undiscovered powers.

The rest of the day went by as normal as possible when you are a demigod werewolf despite the constant glances. He knew that everyone was talking about the events of the morning but didn't care. It was very weird to feel so welcome at the place that a few days ago he would have rather cut his wrists than visit. It was a good feeling and it felt exactly like his first day at camp before he went on his first quest.

The only thing that could make it better was if there wasn't some Norse monster out there that was planning on killing him.


	14. Chapter 14

Wolf! Chapter 14

Percy Pov

The next day at training I tried to do the thing with the purple aura again but was finding it difficult. I could only do it for a little while and it was nowhere as powerful as the time before. It was very frustrating.

"Maybe it only woks when you in a serious battle" Jayden suggested.

"I don't know" I sighed.

"You'll get the hang of it" Talia said reassuringly.

I wasn't sure if I would so I sloped of to take a break. I went to sit by Thalia's tree. But when I got there I found that Thalia was already sitting there. I didn't think she saw me so I tried to slink of unnoticed but she must have heard me because she tuned around and told me to sit with her.

"So have you made up with Annabeth" she asked.

"Kind of" I replied. I wasn't completely sure where I stood with Annabeth, things were always so complicated with her.

"That's good" she said. Before she went on more about Annabeth I quickly changed the subject.

"What are you doing up here" I asked.

"Just taking a breather" she replied.

"Me too" I told her.

Then we were silent for a while. It had never been this awkward with Thalia before but I guess that's what being gone for a year can do to friendship.

Finally she broke the silence and asked me if the wolves would like to be on her team for capture the flag.

"I'm not sure if me and the other wolves will be playing" I said uncertainly.

She seemed disappointed so I quickly added that if the other wolves wanted to join then of course I would be on her team. That cheered her up and after a few more minutes of chatting we got up to go to lunch.

When I asked the pack if they wanted to play capture the flag tonight they all seemed pretty sure that it would be fun.

When I told Thalia we would be playing she was very enthusiastic. It would be the pack, the hunters and the Athena, Zeus, Hades, Aphrodite, Hypnos and Apollo cabin against the rest of the camp.

There was a very strong rivalry going on between the two sides. It was going to be the most intense game that anyone at camp had ever played. I was especially excited because I would be fighting against Tyler and if we won then it would be so awesome.

We had all just gone through the plan and I was heading to get ready. I started my way down the hall to my room to get anything that I might need if I was fighting as a human.

I was about to enter when a firm grip went around my neck. I was about to call out but the person covered my mouth. I twisted out of his grip and saw Tyler. I tried to get away but Tyler had a lot more muscle then you would think. Instead he tripped me then dragged me back. I was now on my knees. He dragged me off to a nearby shed that I had never seen before. He tossed me in it then stepped inside shutting the door behind him. He kicked me hard in the stomach.

"What the hell man?" I asked. He ignored me and grabbed my arms. He tied my wrists together. I tried to pull away, but he kicked me again. And where had the rope come from? What the hell was going on?

He tied my wrists to the bar on a shelf above my head and placed some duck tape around my mouth. He then just walked off. What the hell was happening? Was Tyler really that competitive that he would attack me and tie me up just because he was afraid that he would lose the game? This was not good.


	15. Chapter 15

Wolf! Chapter 15

Percy POV

I was in the shed and trying to loosen the ropes around my wrists and it wasn't going well. I had tried so hard that I could feel blood start to trickle down my arm. I probably could have got them off by now but when I tried to yank too hard some kind of glass item flew off the shelf and shattered at my feet. I wasn't sure what it was but I was sure that Chiron wouldn't be happy and neither would I be if I got glass in my feet. That was also why I couldn't shift.

I was getting tired and frustrated. There was nothing that I would rather do than change and rip off the ropes so I could go confront Tyler. In my aggravation I didn't have much choice but to shift as I couldn't stay a human any longer.

The ropes fell at my feet and so did the glass. I walked towards the door of the shed trying to ignore the stinging pain in the paws. I growled in irritation as I realised that I couldn't open the door even if I was human because the door was locked. I took a swipe at the door and barked wondering if anyone could hear me or if they were had already started the game.

Then I heard the sound of footsteps. I barked triumphantly as I saw the door rattling and someone trying to push against it.

"Is that you Percy, everyone was wondering where you were". I recognised it as Jayden's voice. Great, now when I got out all I would hear for the next week would be jokes about getting locked in a shed. I could already hear his laughter. I sent out a mental image of Tyler locking me in the shed. I probably should have done that sooner.

Finally after a lot of pushing and pulling Jayden was able to knock the door down. I burst out the door nearly knocking Jayden down in my hurry to get out. I still had ADHD so I couldn't stand not being able to move around.

"You better hurry I'm sure that the game has already be started" Tyler told me.

I sped off in the direction of the woods. It was amazing to be able to spread my legs after being cramped in that shed for so long. My paws still felt a bit numb after the glass that cut into them but my werewolf healing powers had done their job.

It wasn't long till I ran into Thalia.

"Where have you been" she hissed then realised I wouldn't be able to answer. "Just never mind tell me later and go ahead with the plan" she told me.

I was on border patrol like the first time I ever played capture the flag. I took up my position and kept my eyes open while playing back the memories in my head of my first game. I shuddered as I remembered the feeling of getting my armour shredded as the hell hound attacked me. I could still hear the monstrous wolfs growling. It was then that I realised that the growling wasn't in my head and that something was really snarling at me.

A wolf stepped out the trees but it wasn't one of the pack or a hell hound but what it was much worse.

The wolf was colossal with jet black fur that was very long and tangled. Its teeth looked like daggers and it had broken chains around its legs. This unnerved me because I remember reading that Fenrir was chained when the gods figured out he was a threat. But it couldn't be him, he couldn't get through the borders but even though it seemed impossible I knew that I had to be looking at my most dangerous enemy.


	16. Chapter 16

Wolf! Chapter 16

Percy Pov

I froze as I looked into Fenrir's eyes. All the wolves in the pack had varying shades of yellow as eye colour but his were a bloody red. He continued to growl and I considered calling for help but I knew that as soon as I moved Fenrir would take it as a signal to attack. I suddenly heard a voice in my head.

_So Percy Jackson we finally meet but I see that my servant Evan didn't do a good job of finishing you off._

I was shocked. The only way that any of the other wolves contacted each other while in wolf form was by sending out a mental picture of the scene or problem they wanted to show. But then I rememberd that Fenrir was not the average werewolf.

_I can see that you are shocked but you simply don't know the extent of the power you possess as alpha. That is why I have to destroy you, before you figure it out. Sorry nothing personal._

With that he began to move closer. I stepped back and considered running. Fenrir was a powerful werewolf Norse god. You've fought gods before I thought but couldn't reassure myself. That was in my human form and a long time ago.

Without warning Fenrir pounced. As if guided by some unknown sixth sense I dodged out the way. I could hear the sounds of people approaching and a lot of shouting so I guessed that someone had got the flag. The sound wasn't so far away so he hoped they would get there soon.

Fenrir must have also heard the sound of his enemies drawing near and he seemed to become more anxious.

_Looks like I'll have to hurry this up._

This time when he sprang at me I couldn't get away fast enough. He knocked me over and bit the back of my neck. Fenrir was more powerful than anyone that I had ever fought before, it felt as if I was being struck by a truck travelling at 180mph.I felt the hot blood run out of the open wound. I howled in pain and sent out an urgent call for help.

_You shouldn't have done that._

He tried to constrict my air way by biting down on my throat but I was fuelled by pain and anger and forced my way up. The purple aura clouded my vision and I thought I saw fear in the Fenrir's eyes. I heard a blast and he was sent stumbling backwards. He growled in pain and I could see he was winded. I used this to my advantage and felt a familiar tug in my gut.

The water from the creek crashed down on Fenrir. I was shocked. I didn't even know that I was doing that. It had been a year since I had used any powers over water.

Fenrir was lying still. He must be unconscious. I walked forwards to finish him off but something didn't feel right. If he was so powerful and had a whole army of werewolves at his command then shouldn't he have been harder to defeat.

As I drew nearer I stopped cautiously. He appeared to be out cold. As I took a step closer he sprang up and pinned me to the ground. He didn't even look tired at all. As he leaned in for the kill he stopped suddenly and howled in pain. I took the distraction and slipped out from under him. He had an arrow in his shoulder and behind him was a group of hunters led by Thalia. Others started to crowd round and I could pick out a few faces in the crowd. Grover, Annabeth, Travis, Connor, Clarisse, Tyler. All of them looked at me unsure at what to do.

Realising that he was at a disadvantage Fenrir backed up. I figured that this was a good chance to defeat Fenrir. He had no protection and was wounded and clearly outnumbered. I let out a menacing growl and crouched low to the ground ready to pounce at any sudden movement. I tried to throw him to the ground as he tried to escape through a gap in the crowd but I missed and got a good swipe in the muzzle for my efforts.

I snarled in frustration as I watched him disappear into the trees. I may have lost the best chance I had at ever defeating him.


	17. Chapter 17

Wolf! Chapter 17

Percy Pov

As soon as Fenrir disappeared everyone started to panic. They were all scared that if he could get through the barriers once then he would do it again. Chiron had a bit of trouble calming everyone down and as soon as everything was under control he sent everyone back to their cabins. I was taken to the infirmary to get the scratches and bites looked at but it didn't matter because they were already healing anyway.

Back at the wolf cabin I explained everything to the pack. We had to do something soon before Fenrir came back, this time with reinforcements.

That night while everyone was asleep I stayed up and talked to Talia and Jayden.

"This is getting out of control, we need to do something soon or the camp and the pack are going to be in big trouble" Jayden said.

"Thank you captain obvious but please tell me something I don't know" I replied.

"Boys Talia snapped, fighting isn't going to do anything we need to actually think of a plan". There was a long silence as we indivisibly thought.

"What if we ask for a quest" I suggested.

"Well no one can think of anything better and we need something to do to stop Fenrir soon so why not" Talia said enthusiastically.

"Ok we can ask Chiron tomorrow but right now let's get some sleep" I said. With that I rolled over and closed my eyes. After a lot of tossing and turning I eventually fell asleep.

When I opened my eyes I was confused. I wasn't in my bed but lying in the middle of the forest. I was in a clearing and the moon was high in the sky. It only took a while to realise that I was dreaming. A man stood in front of me. His hair was jet black just like mine but his eyes were blood red. I stood startled as I realised this must be Fenrir in his human form. I let out a vicious snarl that should not have come naturally while I was human, but then I noticed something odd. He just stood there motionless.

"He's not real you know" a familiar voice said from behind me.

I turned around and in front of me stood Tyr. Absolutely nothing had changed about his appearance but his expression was grave.

"You must hurry, Fenrir is getting stronger and if you don't learn to master your powers then he will easily defeat you and the camp and then go on to overthrow the Olympians, and if he can do that then earth will crumble under his power".

"So how do I control these powers" I asked.

"Go on your quest, to find the bracelet of gold. When you have it everything else will be clear. You will know your strength and know how to control it, but you must do this before the next full moon when werewolves are strongest, or Fenrir will launch an attack".

"I've never heard of any bracelet like that in any mythology" I said slightly suspicious.

"That is because it is only known to werewolves and some of the really old gods he replied. I must go soon if there are any more questions then ask them now".

"Why is that here" I said pointing to the unmoving Fenrir.

I brought that here to show you what he looks like while human. He may try to trick you if he learns of your quest".

While he said this, his voice got quieter and quieter as he slowly faded, exactly like he did before. I went over to the Fenrir copy. I took in every aspect of his appearance.

Suddenly the moon light was blocked and the Fenrir copy moved. He growled as he turned into wolf. I raised a hand to protect myself and felt his claws digging into the soft flesh. Instead of going any further into the attack he turned tail and ran into the trees. I thought Tyr said that he wasn't real.

My eyes felt heavy and my hand stung. I closed my eyes and passed out. When I woke I was in bed again and my first thought was that the dream was so realistic. It was even more vivid than usual. It was then that I felt pain in my hand that was the same as that night. I looked down and saw the marks that had been made by the Fenrir copy.


	18. Chapter 18

Wolf! Chapter 18

Percy Pov

After the other pack members got up we went to breakfast. I told Talia and Jayden what happened on the way there. They were both shocked but at the same time relived because now we knew what to do next. When everyone went off to do the day's activities the three of them went up to Chiron.

"Hello Percy and I believe that these are Jayden and Talia some of your pack members, what is it you want" he asked.

"Chiron I had a dream, we need a quest" I said. I told him all that had happened.

He looked surprised. "I'll call a meeting while you go and find Rachael, ask for a prophesy and then when you come back we will decide what to do. Your friends can come with me".

So while Chiron and the others went to call the meeting I headed off to go find Rachael. I found Rachael at the Big House.

"Hey she said haven't talked to you in a while, how you been".

"Great, but Rachael I need to ask you something..." I trailed off as she gasped.

"Percy what happened to your hand" she asked. The hand that had been scarred in the dream had four bright red cuts on them. They didn't seem to heal and they looked and felt really sore.

"That's part of what I'm trying to tell you" I said. I told her the story of the dream and when I finished she closed her eyes and sat down. Almost immediately afterwards she opened them again and this time they were glowing green. There was also green mist around her feet. Green smoke flew from her mouth as she spoke in the ancient raspy voice of the oracle.

_Six journey to the devil mountain_

_They must go past the death fountain_

_One hero's final breath_

_Shall put the son of Poseidon to rest_

_One droplet of liquid sun _

_Shall reveal the bracelet to the chosen one _

When Rachael spoke the final word she passed out, but I caught her before she hit the ground. I carried her with ease to the infirmary and laid her down on one of the beds. I decided to stay with her until she woke up again. While she lay unconscious I thought about the prophesy. I was a son of Poseidon and it had mentioned being put to rest. But was I the chosen one. I was the one who had to find the bracelet and I had to deal the final blow to Fenrir.

"Hey you're finally awake, thought they were gonna have to start the meeting without us" I joked when she finally woke. Together we made our way to the meeting.

When we arrived we could tell that they had been waiting a long time from the annoyed looks we got from the cabin councillors. I took a seat at the ping pong table between Talia and Jayden.

"Nice of you to join us" Tyler sneered. I didn't respond to his childish remark.

"I filled everyone in on the situation Chiron told me, I believe that you have a prophesy to tell us". I recited the words that Rachael had spoken and in the end everyone was silent.

"Okay the first line was that six would go to the devil mountain, we need to decide who is going and figure out what the devil mountain is" Chiron said. Everyone looked at me. Since it was my quest I had to decide who was going.

"I'm going to bring Talia and Jay of course" I said. I looked around the table to think of someone else to bring. "Will you come Thalia?" I asked.

She smiled and said "course little cousin" she said.

"Okay what about the remaining two members" Chiron asked.

"I'll come Annabeth said impulsively then blushed, that is if you want me to come" she quickly added.

I didn't want to embarrass her so I agreed. As soon as I told her it was okay Talia stiffened beside me. I looked at her concerned but there was nothing wrong with her. She couldn't be jealous could she?

I was going to suggest Nico to come too but as soon as opened my mouth to speak Tyler cut me off.

"Wait the prophesy mentioned a son of Poseidon that means I'm the sixth member" Tyler said.

"I'm a son of Poseidon" I said angrily. There was no way I was going to let him come on this quest.

"Aren't you the chosen one" Tyler mocked. Before I could respond Chiron spoke.

"Maybe it is a good idea to put Tyler on the quest, the prophesy might have mentioned him and we can't take any chances. I fumed silently. I couldn't believe that Chiron was going to let him go on the quest.

"Okay settles it, the quest members are Percy, Talia, Jayden, Thalia, Annabeth and Tyler. Now moving on does anyone know what the devil mountain is?

"Maybe it means Mount Diablo, it is often referred to as the devil mountain" Annabeth said.

"Okay now for the second line what is the death fountain" Chiron asked. This time nobody spoke up.

"Well I guess we'll find out what it is when we get there" Thalia said. Nobody needed to ask about the next line. A hero's final breath could mean only one thing.

"Remember prophesy's often have double meanings" Chiron said trying to keep spirits up. The next line was also very morbid.

"Put to rest that could mean sleep or death" Rachael said.

"But what is liquid sun" I asked. Nobody had an answer.

"Well the last line is easy enough, it obviously means that the chosen one, who we all know is Percy will find this golden bracelet" Clarisse said.

"Unless it has a double meaning" Tyler said. I could notice that there was a little hope in his voice.

"Okay so now we have went through this the meeting is adjourned, try and get some rest tonight and prepare for tomorrow" Chiron told us. Everyone got up to leave and return to their activities while the quest members went to prepare for the long journey ahead.


	19. Chapter 19

Wolf! Chapter 19

Percy Pov

The next morning I was up bright and early. Luckily there had been no more weird dreams that night. Talia and Jayden were also up, though they looked really nervous. I remembered that this would be their first quest. I remembered how I felt on my first quest. Things were so simple then. Now everything had changed. I didn't dwell on those thoughts for long as it only brought me down.

There was a lot of joking and hugging at breakfast. We were leaving straight after. As soon as it finished and everyone said their goodbyes me, Talia and Jayden walked together up to Thalia's tree.

"So you nervous" Talia asked.

"Nah this is my fifth quest I'm used to it by now" I said.

"Oh" she sounded surprised. I had never told them much about my past as it only brought up unpleasant memories.

"Don't worry I'll protect you" I said as I felt her nervousness.

"I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself" she said though she blushed. Wow I made her blush I thought.

"You guys are so cute" Jayden said. We both rolled our eyes but now we were both blushing.

The rest of the quest members were already there and so was Chiron who was there to send us off.

"Bought time you got here, are you gonna be late for everything" Tyler mocked. I tried not to let the comment get to me. I had to go through a quest with this guy so there was going to be a lot worse comments than that by the time we were done.

"The journey begins here, the best of luck. Be careful, stay on guard and hopefully you will all come back safe and sound" Chiron said. Hopefully we will be missing a brother I thought but didn't say.

We all got in the car that we would be using to travel. I was driving.

"Oh God we'll die before we get there" Tyler said, and then snickered. Annabeth scowled as Talia got in the seat next to me.

As we drove the car was filled with chatter. Since the campers didn't know two of the other people on the quest there was a lot to learn. I stayed focused on the road and took part when I could. After a while they started playing car games. I had to drive through almost an hour of I spy and listening to ten green bottles sitting on a wall. I was almost hoping that there would be a monster attack just to get out of the car. If that wasn't enough they started playing the car plate game. I would hear someone shout out a double number or letter that they had seen on the licence plate of a passing car and then a grunt of pain. I wasn't sure how hard they were hitting each other but I hoped they saved their energy for fighting monsters.

Everything was ok until Tyler decided that it would be a good idea to use the game as an excuse for punching me. Unfortunely he didn't think about the fact that I was the one that was driving! It was all I could do to stop swerving off the road.

"What the hell!" I exclaimed. I pulled over trying to contain my anger and not burst into a wolf public. There were not many passing cars but he was certain that people would surely notice a massive wolf at the side of the road. We got out the car.

"I am not gonna go through a whole quest with you acting like an overgrown brat, you are so irresponsible did you even think that someone could get hurt" I growled at him. I was shaking with anger and strain and all he could do was stand there with no emotion at all. I snarled at him. He didn't even try to defend himself.

He felt a tug on his arm. Talia was rubbing soothing circles on my upper arm trying to calm me down.

"Don't go wolf on me now, we need you to drive" she said. It worked. I couldn't let my bratty half brother get to me when my friends were counting on me.

"Get in the car and try to think before you do something stupid again" I told him. As we walked back over to the car I heard a rustle from the bushes nearby.

"Did you hear that?" I asked. Tyler looked clueless but Talia nodded. Jayden too joined us claiming that he heard it too. I went to investigate the noise and told them to stay back until I gave them the all clear.

I took out riptide and stalked over to the bushes cautiously. I could hear he noise getting louder and louder. I stood roughly five metres away unsure of what to do. But in the end I didn't have to decide because whatever was in the bush decided for me. All of a sudden I saw a blur of grey and felt myself being crushed under a mass of bone and fur while riptide flew out of his hands.


	20. Chapter 20

Wolf! Chapter 20

Percy felt the air rush out of his lungs as the unidentified monster crashed into his body. Luckily the sensation didn't last long as a sandy coloured wolf jumped onto he attacker, knocking it off his body. Percy jumped onto his feet and landed on four paws. He surveyed the scene.

Jaden and Talia were fighting a large grey wolf that he recognised as Marak's attacker. He remembered that Fenrir said his name was Evan. The campers/hunter were also trying to help. Thalia was doing a good job at aiming some arrows at Evan while being careful not to hit her quest mates. Annabeth was also trying to help but it was hard to do with her small knife. But Tyler as usual was messing everything up. He kept trying to do everything and even almost injured one of his own quest mates when he took a lunge with his sword at Evan. Was he even being careful. He was getting in the way of everything else.

Percy growled to tell him to back of and let the others fight but he just smirked and said: "your not the only one who can fight you know." He clearly over estimated his power. Werewolves can be difficult to fight at the best of times, but Evan was more powerful than average.

Percy knew he had to step in. He ran to the fight, and him and Talia made eye contact. It was as if a silent understanding went through them. Percy would fight while Talia got Tyler out of the way. Talia snuck up behind him and gently pulled him away while Percy slipped past him and took his place.

Percy charged at Evan and bit down hard on the back of his neck. Evan howled in pain and turned to slash at Percy with his claws. He backed off quickly and felt claws reach an inch away from his face. He backed up further as Evan repeated the action. His belly hit the floor as he had to duck as Evan pounced. Instead of hitting Percy he banged into the car. It left a dent and the passenger door was hanging on its hinges.

Percy growled in frustration. We were less than an hour into the quest and already our transportation was destroyed. He heard the groans from his quest mates come from behind him and they just made him feel worse, knowing that he had let them down. Who was Evan to interrupt this quest and make everything go wrong? Why did he have to make everything so much more difficult?

Suddenly a familiar purple colour invaded his vision. Evan was propelled backwards by a blast of purple energy. He lay crumpled on the ground while Percy moved in for the final blow. But before he could do any damage Tyler jumped in again. He took a swing at Evan with his sword.

But this was a stupid move. Werewolves' senses are much stronger than a humans and Evan had too quick a reaction to be hit with the sword. He rolled out the way snarling and backed up to the bushes. He realised that he was overpowered and turned rapidly, sprinting back the way he came.

Now Percy shifted back and took in the situation. They were stranded on the side of the road with no transportation and a dangerous beast lurking somewhere in the forest in front of them.

**Sorry for the short and late update I will write a longer and quicker chapter next time.**


	21. Chapter 21

Wolf! Chapter 21

Percy POV

I sighed and walked over to where Evan had disappeared into the tree line. Tyler had really messed up. Now a fierce, hostile werewolf was lose somewhere in the forest. Why did Tyler even have to be on this quest, when all he was doing was getting in the way and messing everything up? If he hadn't punched me in the first place then we wouldn't have even had to stop.

I wondered if I should track Evan down or continue with the quest. We only had a few days to complete the quest but the forest that Evan had disappeared into was at the side of the road. What if he decided to attack someone in one of the passing cars?

"Now what do we do" asked an angry Thalia.

"I think that we should go after Evan, he could end up hurting someone if we don't do something about him" I said.

"Well I think that we should move on with the quest" Tyler said.

"Of course you would think that because you don't care about anyone but yourself" I responded.

"Well I'm not the one that helped destroy the car" Tyler sneered.

"I did not-" I started but I was cut off by Talia.

"Guys this is not the time to be arguing, unless you forgot there's a rough wolf running lose in the trees and since Percy is the quest leader he decides what we do" Talia said. This was exactly why I like Talia so much. She was kind and honest and always the voice of reason.

Tyler scowled but followed as we started heading the way that Evan had taken off. We had been walking for about 10 minutes following Evan's tracks when my eyes picked up a glint of gold in the mud. I stooped down to see what it was. I picked up a small gold coin. On the side was a water fountain with skulls decorating it.

"Guys come see this" I shouted over to the rest.

"What it's just a stupid coin" Tyler scoffed.

"Don't you remember what the prophesy mentioned, something about a fountain of death" I explained.

"Well looks like we're on the right tracks" Annabeth said. We continued walking until we heard the sound of running water.

"We're close" I said. The further we walked the louder the noise got, until the sound was almost deafening.

It had been almost 25 minutes since we started following the tracks when the trees ended and we were in a clearing. The fountain was in front of us just like the one that was on the coin. The fountain flowed into a huge lake that seemed endless. He water was fast running and it looked like there was a very strong current that lead to a waterfall. I threw a thick branch into the water and it instantly shot up the water and was out of sight in a few seconds. If we fell into the water there was a very slim chance off ever getting out. The only visible way across was a set of large stepping stones. At the side of the fountain was a rock with something engraved in it. I walked over to investigate. The engraving in the stone said:

_To cross the lake you must take care for at the end you will lose a friend. _

So the writing on the stone predicted that one of us was going to die at the end. Just great. I swallowed nervously. Everyone was looking at me apprehensively.

"Okay try and stay close, if this lump of rock is right then we're gonna run into some trouble over there" I told them. "Don't worry nothing is gonna happen" I tried to reassure them. They were looking up to me for guidance since I was the quest leader and I was going to do my best to get everyone to the other side safely. Even Tyler though he was a jerk.

We walked over to the water edge together. I took the first step to test them out. The rock underneath me was firm l, I let out a relived sigh and told them they could hop over. When we were all on the same stone I took another step. Again it was safe. By the time we were in the middle we were getting the hang of it and the others seemed to be a bit more confident, though I was always the first to take a step. I was proud that we were finally working as a team.

But I let my guard down a little too soon.

From the other side I heard a ferocious howl. At the bank on the other side was a giant grey wolf. We had found Evan or rather he had found us. Now we were trapped in middle of a death lake on slightly crowded stepping stone with a prediction that one of us would die before we reached the other side and an extremely dangerous werewolf chasing us from one side. And he was catching up fast.


	22. Chapter 22

Wolf! Chapter 22

Percy Pov

Evan was catching up faster than we were progressing and at this rate we would never be able to make it to the other side on time.

"Go ahead without me, I'll distract him" I told the others. My panicked friends didn't need much convincing. While the others raced ahead I turned to meet the attacker head on. I would be ripped to shreds if I stayed human so I changed into my wolf form. It took a few seconds for him to face me from the opposite stone. There was not much room for the two of us on one rock. If he jumped he risked his own safety. We both growled fiercely as we judged up the situation.

The others were already safe on the other side on dry land. I wondered if I should take a chance and run. A fight was inevitable but at least this way we were on dry land. I decided that was the best chance I had and jumped to the next rock. It only took a few stones until I felt myself slip. Evan couldn't stop himself even if he wanted from crashing onto the same stone as me. It took a few moments for him to come to his senses as he wasn't expecting such a sudden halt.

We both stood still as we were only a foot apart and both at the edge. Without warning he lunged at me trying to tackle me into the water. It only half worked as I did slip into the water but the part he didn't count on was me pulling him into the water with me.

I could hear the shouts from my friends as I resurfaced. The current was the stronger than any I had worked with before. I tried to use my powers I inherited from Poseidon but the water seemed to have a mind of its own and it didn't work very well. Luckily werewolves are very strong swimmers and I started to manage my way back over to the stone that I had been standing on. I was slowly struggling over and I was panting hard. I could vaguely hear the voices of my friends, safe on the other side. He were cheering me on urging me to keep swimming.

I was straining against the current and making it but things took a turn for the worst when Evan made it to the rock we were on before me and scrabbled up. In the process a bunch of rubble was scraped off the rock and into the water. Unfortunaly for me the current made the rock crash into my body. Pain shot up my legs and stomach and I was pulled back another few metres. I thrashed my front and back legs trying desperately to reach the rock, ignoring the sharp pain that took over my body. My vision was blurred, body was weak and the voices were slowly fading. I knew I was fighting a losing battle by trying to get to land.

Suddenly I felt a strong grip on the scruff of my neck and felt my body being pulled. I had no idea who was trying to pull me from the water but knew it had to be another wolf because no human would be able to handle the fast moving water. As far as I knew Talia and Jayden were safe on the other side and too far away to help. And there were no other wolves here which left only one person who it could be.

My suspicions were confirmed when I was dropped on the hard rock and met the eyes of my saviour.

Evan.

But why? A minute ago he was trying to kill me and now he was saving me. To say I was confused was an understatement. I collapsed into human form. Whenever I overworked myself I always had to change back because I was too weak and didn't have enough strength to stay as a wolf. Now if he wanted he could finish me off he could. To my extreme surprise he phased back to and lay in an exhausted heap next to me. We were both soaked to the bone and water was dripping off our skin.

"You know if you weren't such a chubby lump that would have been a lot easier" he said. I didn't know what he was going to say next but I certainly didn't expect that. It was the first time I had ever seen him human or heard his voice.

He was slim and tall with long straight dark hair. His voice was deep and husky and he looked about the same age as me. His eyes were still bright yellow. All werewolves lose their original eye colour and it turns into a shade of yellow or gold. Talia said I had the most astounding eyes ever. They were yellow and up close speckled dazzlingly with every shade of gold and hazel. Her words not mine. The only exception was Fenrir whose eyes were bloody red.

"Bipolar much, one second you try to kill me and now you risk your life to save me. Speaking of that why did you do it" I asked.

"Don't know what came over me" he shrugged "like one second it was almost as if I was in a trance I was so bent on killing you and then after I fell in the water I felt as if a weight was lifted off me, like I was in control again".

"It sounds kind of like you were hypnotised" I said though I was unsure. He could be tricking me but then again he put his own life at risk trying to save me.

"Looks like I owe you an apology, you know for trying to kill you" he said.

"No problem we're cool now and besides you saved my life" I told him. He was actually a cool guy when he wasn't after my blood and now that we were friends he would be another addition to our side. Fenrir would be the toughest opponent that I had come across and every person or wolf that was on our side was a valuable addition.

I heaved myself off the ground and helped him up, remembering that my quest mates were still waiting on the bank for me. "Come on we got to get moving, hero" I said. We started our way over to the other side and were met by the others on the shore.

"We were so worried when we saw you fall in, thank god Evan was there to save you" Talia said while hugging me.

"Talking about him why did he save you, if I saw what I thought I did I remember him tackling you into the water in the first place" Annabeth scowled.

"It's fine he's on our side now" I told them. They looked at me as if I'd lost it.

"What planet are you on you don't make nice with the enemy" Tyler scoffed.

"He saved my life the last time I checked that is something you should be grateful for" I snapped back.

"Guys this is not the time for arguing" Thalia sighed.

"Exactly and if I remember correct there was a message carved on stone that one of us wasn't going to make it past this lake so I suggest we keep moving in case something else happens" Jaden said.

He spoke to soon for as he finished his sentence there was a roar from behind us as a large creature was rising from the water.

"Well thanks for jinxing it Jay" I said.


	23. Chapter 23

Wolf! Chapter 23

Percy Pov 

I turned to face the beast that was dragging its self out of the water. It was a giant water serpent. I looked a bit like a dragon only it was slimy and had no wings. Its feet were more like flippers which made it look unbalanced. When it opened its mouth to roar at us we were faced with a long row of gagged teeth that looked like they could easily rip through a great amount of flesh and bone. In other words it looked like it could eat a human or wolf in one bite.

It started charging at us and for a monster that looked unstable on land it could really move fast. I wasn't sure if I wanted to get close to that thing. If I choose to fight in human form then I would be vulnerable and it would be difficult to fight with a sword. But I wasn't sure if I should phase and fight in wolf mode either or I would have to actually make contact with that thing to damage it. If only I had control of my other powers or a better weapon that would suit me more.

Everyone braced themselves for the monsters assault. Talia, Jayden and Evan were positioned and ready to take on the monster. The humans had their weapons at the ready. When the monster was roughly twenty metres away it stopped and I got a better look. Water dripped of his slimy scales and aggression showed in his eyes.

"Percy do you see that" asked Thalia. At first I didn't get what she was getting at before I noticed what she must have been referring to. On its neck was a purple collar with some sort of amulet as a tag. Who in the right mind would put a collar on a sea monster?

I didn't have much thinking time as the monster came charging at us. We all dodged to prevent getting trampled. I took out riptide and waited for the right opportunity to strike. When it did I dived in and swept my sword in an arc. My sword almost bounced off the scales they were so strong. I could hit it ten times and still not make a dent. The action did however get the monsters attention and it swung its tail at me. I was thrown backwards and hit a tree. The impact could have killed a normal human or maybe even a half-blood.

I sat dazed for a second as my back was aching but the pain faded almost as soon as it came. I wondered if it had something to be with the new powers I was gaining. When I got to my feet my vision was blurred but I could see that the battle didn't seem to be going in our favour.

The others had been trying to stop the monster from slaughtering me while I was down. Its back was turned and it was latching out at the others. I ran over to join them even though I wasn't sure what I was going to do. I kept on running until I reached the monster but had to jump to dodge the swinging tail. I landed on it and tried to leap back off but it was near impossible to do. I already knew what that tail could do and I never wanted to feel that sensation again.

I decided that it would be less painful to crawl up onto its back, maybe I could get a good look at the collar since the monster didn't seem to notice that I was there.

I edged my way onto its back and saw the deep purple collar. I could now at a better look at the amulet that was on the collar. It was round with all types of symbols that I couldn't make out. I brought riptide closer to its neck intent on cutting it of but just then I slipped on the slimy scales of the dragon like creature under my feet. As I fell my sword plunged into a clink in the monsters scales. It plunged into the monsters so hard that a whole scale came off.

Again I fell to the ground and had to quickly roll out the way to get out the way off the monsters feet. If we tried to fight this thing without a plan we were all going to get destroyed.

"Guys quick behind here" I shouted to the others and pointed to a large rocky ledge that we could all shelter under. As they scrambled to get under I grabbed the scale, who knew how useful it could be. I joined the others under the ledge they were hiding under.

"Ok guys if we go out there without a plan then someone if going to get hurt or worse, and we better think fast because that thing is about to eat us" I said.

There were a lot of suggestions thrown about but you couldn't hear because they were talking over each other. Didn't they understand that we were all going to die? I could hear that thing getting closer.

"QUIET this is what's going to happen" said Evan. "I'm gonna go out there and distract that thing while you try and get a good shot of that weak spot that Percy made, that's the only way to kill it."

"You can't do that you'll be killed" I said.

"I know that's risky but that's the only chance we have. It's one life in danger or we all die" he said. Before I could object he jumped out from under our hiding place and ran to the monster. The thing lashed out at him trying to bite him but he was very agile.

We soon followed after him trying to get a good fire at the spot where the scale was missing. The flesh was pale and pink but there was also green slime oozing out of the place where my sword had entered in place of blood.

Thalia was doing good and two arrows hit their mark. The monster twisted around to defend its weak spot and roared in rage. As it turned it gave an open opportunity for Talia to attack. She leaped on the monster back and dug her claws into the monsters side. Once again it let out a roar of agony as more scales were ripped away. Talia was thrown off its back and landed agilely on her paws.

The monster staggered and Tyler swung his sword at the damaged skin. It cut a deep gash and the monster fell to the ground. I took advantage of the situation and found another gap in-between the scales. I plunged riptide in over the place I was guessing was its heart.

We gathered around not sure what to do.

"Is it dead" asked Annabeth.

"I'll check" said Tyler.

"No don't, that is a big monster and I don't think we killed it that quickly with that little damage" I said.

"You aren't in charge of me" he said even though I kind of was. It was my quest.

"No, I'll go" growled Evan as he looked at Tyler with an expression that could kill. No one could argue with a face like that.

He moved over to the monster that was still. He climbed up on the body of the dragon like thing and inspected the wound. "I think that it might actually have killed it but guys you got to see this." he said. He was pointing to the collar that was still wrapped around the monster neck.

I felt drawn to it for some reason. Evan reached out to take it and all of a sudden I got a strange feeling.

"No Evan don't touch that" I tried to warn him but it was too late. He was blasted backwards by the purple burst of energy that I seemed to produce only it was ten times stronger.

"EVAN."


	24. Chapter 24

Wolf! Chapter 24

Evan was blown backwards and landed with a dull thud. We all raced over to him. His arm was bent backwards and I wasn't sure if his leg was supposed to face in that direction. There was blood around his mouth and nose and that was the part that scared me more than anything else because it was horribly close to the state that I found Charlie in.

It was then that I noticed the small fragments of glass on the ground and the small puddle of blood that was soaking through his jeans.

Evans hand came down and pulled what was left of a glass vial out of his pocket. There was a tiny amount of black liquid left.

"What is that?" I asked warily.

"I'm sorry Percy it's what I used to poison Charlie as soon as the poison goes in the blood stream you're a goner" he said weakly.

I gasped. "So you're the one that killed him" I said angrily.

"Percy I'm so sorry I wish I could take everything back but I can't so listen I don't have much time left." It had just occurred to me that Evan was dying and despite all that we went through to get here the idea made me sad.

"Fenrir sent me to kill Charlie and I succeeded so when he sent me to kill you. Since it worked the first time he sent me with the poison because he thought I couldn't take you on in a head to head battle. I forgot that the poison was in my pocket but it's too late now, it's smashed and now it's in my blood stream which means I could only have seconds left so you need to listen to me."

"Okay I'm listening" I said.

"Fenrir knows that he can't be killed if the alpha of the pack doesn't deliver the final blow and he knows that you're stronger than the rest of the pack so he will do everything in his power to kill you before you get your powers under control so you need to have your eyes and ears open at all times because an attack can happen at any point. You may be the only hope left for this world" he managed to say although I knew he was struggling.

The thought that once again I was to play a huge part in the coming battle was scary to me and I knew that I was way out of my comfort zone. The last time in the fight against Kronos I at the very least had years to prepare but this time here wasn't much time and the fight would be so much different.

He let out a shuddery breath and sighed. "I wish I wasn't such an idiot and I could have been there to help."

We needed his help if we were to get through this. We needed all the help we could get and he knew the opposing side he could have been so useful.

"Evan please we need you, there has to be a way to fix this" I said desperately. I was scared of leading the team to failure. I was scared that I wouldn't be good enough. People were counting on me and there was so much pressure. If I didn't do well enough then people were going to die and it would be my fault because I wasn't good enough to stop Fenrir.

"I'm sorry Percy but you need to lead this team on your own. I'm sure that you will stop Fenrir but you have to stay strong. Don't worry your team will help you" Evan said and I could tell that he could barely breath now.

When it happened it was very sudden. His chest wasn't moving and I could hear no air getting drawn into his lungs. I knew he was gone.

I walked over to the wreckage of the monster which was dissolving into the grass. I picked up the amulet that has cost Evan his life, knowing that it could do me no harm. It was warm and fit into the palm of my hand. I took a closer look at it.

It had four images engraved into the golden metal. A sword, a shield, a dagger and a wolf head. I didn't know what it meant now but I would figure out how to use it. I knew that it belonged to me and I felt guilty for not stopping the events that took place but like Evan said I can't take it back. In the end he was a true hero, I just hoped he knew that.

You can't stop the future.

You can't rewind the past.

The only thing I could do was keep going.

I slipped the shiny gold amulet around my neck and turned to face the others. "Guys it's getting late I think we should start looking for a place to camp for the night."

**Sorry it took so long to upload and it's so short but I think I'll put this story on hold for a little while. Don't worry I ****will**** come back to it and I will write it in any spare time I have.**


	25. Chapter 25

Wolf! Chapter 25

We all trudged along until we found the perfect place to spend the night. The ground was flat so it wouldn't we lumpy and uncomfortable to sleep on since we didn't have sleeping bags. We had been planning on spending nights in a hotel, but since the car was wrecked that plan went out the window.

Another plus side was that the site was dry and surrounded by trees so if it started to rain then we would all stay dry. Me and Jayden were the ones to go out to find firewood and we walked together in awkward silence. We were both exhausted and didn't know what to say.

When we got back Thalia, Annabeth and Talia tried to light a fire. With Annabeth's knowledge and Talia and Thalias experience of wilderness survival they managed to get a fire going. Everyone drifted off to sleep at different times until it was just me that was awake.

I sighed and closed my eyes trying to get some sleep but groaned in frustration when it didn't work.

"You should really get some rest your gonna need every once of strength you can get" said a voice from behind him.

I looked behind me and breathed a sigh of relief. "It's only you" I exhaled. Talia came down and sat next to me.

"So why are you awake? We need to get up early tomorrow, find a new source of transport, and make up the time we lost" she said "you're gonna be exhausted."

"I know don't remind me I can't get to sleep what's your excuse for being up" I said.

"Same, can't sleep" she mumbled.

"I have messed up plenty of times but I have never felt as useless as I am now" I told her. I always felt like I could talk to her.

"It's not your fault you know. Not the car getting destroyed or what happened to Evan" she said.

"But it is" I said miserably.

"Don't believe that it wasn't your fault and you are not useless you are one of the bravest people I have ever known. You've told me all about your quests and I was amazed with what you have done. Do you think that just anyone could have defeated the king of titans or bathed in the Styx. You nearly drowned and after a minute or two you recovered and helped us take down that massive sea monster. Don't believe for a second that you are useless. You are the exact opposite. You are amazing and talented and powerful."

I blushed. She looked beautiful in the firelight. Her long, light brown hair looked almost blond and it dangled down past her shoulders. I always preferred her hair when it was down. Her eyes were a light shape of gold almost yellow.

She never complained about her looks but never took a complement. She never liked her figure or her hair eyes but sitting here just now she never looked more perfect.

My eyes were drawn to her lips which were plump and pink. I mentally scolded myself. This was not the kind of things that you thought about your best friend. Subconsciously we were leaning closer. I didn't notice till our lips were a centimetre apart. At this point we were too far gone to pull apart. I leaned in and pressed my lips too hers.

The kiss was slow, passionate and warm. I could literally feel the sparks fly just like they talk about in all the books. When the kiss ended and we pulled apart for air we were silent.

"That was a great way to show me I'm not useless" I said softly.

"We should get some sleep" she said and went back to her sleeping spot.

I was so confused. We had just kissed and now she wanted to go back to sleep. Girls are so confusing.

"And Percy another thing that you're not useless at, kissing."


End file.
